The present invention relates to artificial sunlight lamps or sunlamps in general, and more particularly to improvements in reflectors which can be used in sunlamps to direct rays issuing from suitable sources of radiation (especially sources of ultraviolet rays) in a desired direction. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in reflectors which can be used in connection with substantially rod-shaped sources of radiation.